


The Perfect Drink

by Grace_lynn



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, College, Established Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Falling In Love, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Iwaoi centric, Karasuno, M/M, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Nekoma, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Oikawa's a brat, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, members Seijoh, seijoh team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_lynn/pseuds/Grace_lynn
Summary: Coffee Shop AuIwaizami starts a new job at one of the coffee shops on campus. It's his first day and everything is going pretty well. His co-workers are friendly and most of the customers are broke college students in need of their fix of caffeine. It isn't until a certain customer with an impossible order comes in that he questions his sanity to want to work.Everyone can say what they want about the infamous Oikawa, whether it be about his Athletic ability or his Personality. But he knew one thing that bothered people the most. His very particular coffee taste. He didn't care, he just wanted his damn coffee. It wasn't his fault they couldn’t make it right.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	1. First Day Headaches

**Chapter one ~ First Day Headaches**

At the Haikyuu cafe things were simple, they had all different types of coffee and teas, they held very few pastries but they were good pastries most customers adored. And it was gaining a new employee. 

Iwaizumi Hajime, not exactly a broke or lost college student, he knew what he wanted for the most part and what he was planning on doing. He was not exactly broke, but he doesn’t want to depend on his parents too much anymore. He needed to get his own money to pay the bills. So his Junior year of College he went out and applied to multiple jobs and ended up getting a job at one of the more popular cafes on the campus. 

It was not his first job, but it was his first one since his Senior year of Highschool. His parents helped him a lot the past two years with money, they were both really good lawyers and made bank. They were not opposed to helping their only son with college and rent. They understood that the first year of college would need some getting used to and would be stressful, it would be a big change from highschool. It just continued through his sophomore year as well. But he didn't want to be forever dependent on them. He was a big boy and a full grown adult at this point in his life. 

He was working for his business degree, what he was going to do with it was quite a mystery to him, and your guess was just as good a guess as the next person. But he knew there were alot of options and he was happy with any of them. He played with different jobs and ideas in his head as a contemplated life and his future during long meticulous hours of the night. 

Today was his first day at the little cafe, it was a morning shift since most of his classes were afternoon or evening classes on Mondays and Thursdays. He could work from 7:30 - 2, and still get to his accounting class on time.

He walked in slowly and was met with a man standing behind the counter, he was tall and lean with silver hair and a friendly smile but his eyes didn't meet the same warmth his smile did, his eyes held mischief. It made some of Iwaizumi’s nerves calm down but also caused them to spike, the guy didn't look all that threatening or mean. But he had a chaotic air to him. 

“Uh hi..” iwaizumi hesitantly brought attention to himself. 

“Hi! Are you Iwaizumi Haijme?” 

“Yes sir” 

“Great! I'm the manager, Sugawara Koushi but everyone calls me Suga,” the man flashed a smile and offered an apron. “Today should be easy, mondays are usually decent. A Lot of people choose not to have classes on monday” 

“Thank you Suga-san” He took the apron and put in on and took a deep breath, he gave a look at suga that was like ‘So..now what’

“Yeah no problem! Yahaba should be in in like an hour and him and me will teach your ropes of things, here let me show you the register and how to add extra things and pull up the list of drinks”

Suga as Iwaizumi found was very patient and an excellent teacher, he helped out however he could and answered all of his questions with a smile on his face. It helped that Iwaizumi was a fast learner and took in all the information and applied it the best he could. 

By the time customers had been trickling in he could take in their orders and didn't need much assistance. He was a bit slower at it but it was a decently slow morning, with no more than three people in the line at a time. He didn’t feel rushed or overwhelmed. It was going pretty good, he was pacing himself well enough when another man came in. The light brown hair, just a few shades away from a sliver-y blonde, his kind eyes were the smae shade as his hair with an equally kind smile. He looked cheery for 8:30 in the morning. 

The spiky haired man was still fighting the urge to close his eyes and sleep with the smell of coffee around him. It was weird to see someone who was so...prepared. 

“Yahaba, Morning!” Suga called out 

“Morning Suga, Morning…”

“Iwaizumi.” 

“Morning to you Iwaizumi, I’m Yahaba Shigeru” yahaba held a hand out over the counter, Iwaizumi took his hand and shook it.

“Nice to meet you, Yahaba” 

“Let's get this day started, Suga can you make me my usual while I clock in?” 

“You got it” 

The morning continued just like that, the both of them guided him and Yahaba even showed him how to make a few simpler drinks when there were no customers. His main job was the register since he wasn't familiar with most drinks and it was still his first day. 

They both were so friendly and made him comfortable, he was having fun getting to know them and they asked questions and he answered, they mostly stuck to questions about work or school. 

It wasn't until a milk chocolate brunette with the softest looking hair, and not a single one of those hairs seemed out of place. He was in black skinny jeans that just fit him, they brought out the best areas in his toned legs and yes they made his ass look amazingly perky. The navy blue sweater with a white collar that showed off his neck, the pale skin looked porcelain, and just to top it all off he was wearing a pair of glasses that brought out the color of his eyes. 

He was breathtaking, and Iwazumi had to do a double take. He walked with a certain confidence that just couldn't be faked and the smile on his face was friendly but held a sort of mischievousness everything about his was open and approachable. 

“Well good morning! How are you today?” so was his voice too, smooth and charming. 

“I'm uh, I'm good. And you?” Iwaizumi was stuttering, he needed to get a hold of himself. He needed to focus on just getting this dude's order. 

“Doing just fine.” the man looked into his eyes and did a once over before he looked up to the menu. The slight teasing in his voice and the return of mischief meant nothing good for iwaizumi. “You might want Suga-chan to take my order” 

“I think I can manage” Iwaizumi chuckled a little. What could he possibly order that it needed Suga, just cause he was new didn't mean he couldn't take handle a order. 

“Well lets see, i’ll have a Venti caramel iced latte with, 6 shots espresso, 1 pump mocha, nonfat, extra whip, with exactly 4 shakes of cinnamon stirred in, with breve, 5 pump vanilla”

“6 shots of espresso?” 

“That's all you got out of that? Yes 6 shots, I have classes and hours upon hours of homework to do, I need my caffeine” hes tone took a turn towards sassy and he was looking at iwaizumi like he should have known this, like he wasn't handed the right program and missed the memo. 

“I'm sure it’s illegal to give you that much expresso?” The man raised an eyebrow in disbelief, this dude couldn't have seriously wanted all that, he was going to die of a heart attack before he graduated college. 

“Actually it's not, and todays a good day, usually it would be 8 shots. Do you want me to repeat the order for you or are you still stuck on 6 shots?” 

Iwaizumi clenched his jaw, this one person could infuriate him more than the kids in his management, finance, business law, and ethics classes. All of them. And some of the people in that class made him want to shoot his own left foot. And he's only talked to this man for less than five minutes. 

“It's coming right up then, that will be $10. 57,” The worker typed in the rest of the order and plaster his fakest smile. Oikawa smiled back but his was more of a smirk and held an arrogant undertone. Different from the one he came in with. 

“Name?” 

“Oikawa Tooru,” the man said and winked. He had the audacity to wink. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and set the cup on the back counter after scribbling the name on. 

Suga looked at the screen and got to work to make the order, the customer- or uh this Oikawa walked over to the other side of the coffee shops counter and was making conversation with Yahaba, even though he was a year younger he seemed to know him well. 

“You do know you don't have to be so mean..”

“What do you mean Yaha-chan?” 

“You know he's new, no need to be rude,” 

“Don't lecture me, only Suga-chan has the privilege” 

“He only has the privilege cause you can't stop him even if you tried” the younger laughed 

“Speak of the devil” Oikawa mumbled as Suga came over, drink in hand. 

“Good morning Oikawa” the silver haired man said in a sing-song voice. 

“Morning Suga-chan” the other waved happily. 

“I hope this one is to your liking” Suga smiles as chuckles at the other when he pouts. 

“Hey, your last one was close enough, it lasted me til physics” 

“That's only your second class…” 

“Well yeah, it was way better than the one Makii made” the brunette complained and felt a shiver run down his spine as he remembered what the drink for the other day tasted like. Makii was a close friend but he loved to mess with Oikawa, the man swore that Makii was out to get him because of his impossible order. 

“It couldn't have been that bad” Suga chuckled at his antics and rolled his eyes. 

“No, I swear! Watch him next time, he always puts too much cinnamon and not enough whip cream and it just ruins everything!” 

“How do you tell the difference when there is so much extra stuff in there?” Yahaba cut in. 

“It's a refined taste, maybe if someone in here can actually make it right then you should try it! You'll be blown away” 

“Yeah sure buddy” yahaba pats his back, sarcasm laced into thsi actions and words. 

“Well i'll be back, see you in advance Calacus Suga-chan! Bye bye” Oikawa walked out with a peace sign and headed to wherever he went. 

Once the door was shut Iwaizumi sighed. 

“I'm sorry about him, I should have warned you sooner” Suga came over and looked a little guilty. 

“Who was that? And what's with the weridly extreme order?” 

“That's our friend, Oikawa Tooru, aka the Grand King, he's known around campus for being on the school volleyball team, he’s also studying to do a bunch of spacy stuff” Yahaba held his cheek with his hand, elbow resting on the clean counter. 

“Spacy stuff?” 

“He studying to be an astrophysicist” 

“What the hell…?” 

“Don't question it, just know it is a really hard thing to major in. He wasn't kidding when he said hours of homework, plus volleyball practice. I'm surprised he sleeps.” 

Suga chimed in, “He doesn't, that's why he needs 8 shots of espresso basically daily” he laughed but continued talking. “The order sounds ridiculous but when you look at his schedule it makes sense, it's enough caffeine to make you lose sleep and go on a 5 hour sugar rush. Oikawa drinks three of them during midterms.” 

“And nobody can make it to his liking, I've known him for a year and every time he comes back he has something to complain about. Too much of this, not enough of that. I've given up. I refuse to make that dumb drink, I'll take the order but I won't make it. It's too annoying to listen to him complain about everything I did.” the youngest one rolls his eyes and sighs in exasperation.

Iwaziuimi shook his head, it was funny but frustrating, the way he carried himself like he knew he was better or above others, and the sass, god he wanted to beat the sass out of him. And he had only talked to him for 5 minutes, he had a feeling it would be a recurring feeling though. 


	2. Chapter 2

Iwaizumi went through the motions of his morning routine, brushing his teeth, trying and failing to do something with his hair, go for a run and come back to take a shower. All he was adding to this routine was more work-appropriate clothes and was preparing his school bag and throwing it in the car as he made his way to work, putting his actual clothes in his passenger seat, 

Yesterday had gone smoothly for the most part from, Him. 

The business major didn't have classes today but he did have a study group to attend, and a group project to work on. So even if it was an off day from classes it was not from school. He made his way to the school which was only a 10-minute drive from his apartment, and because the Cafe was on the school campus it was just like his commute to school.

When he walked in he saw the same friendly face of the manager, Suga, and another male with disheveled chocolate brown hair and gray eyes, he seemed laid back from his stance and the way he greeted him, was calm as he worked around Iwazumi and as the other male made drinks they chatted when no one was bothering them or when customers were paying for their fix of caffeine. 

His name was Matsukawa and even if he was chill he had big dreams, He was a student majoring in social justice, he wanted to be a lawyer, specifically working on cases for children and families, it was something he was passionate about and you could tell he was intrigued when Iwazumi told him both his parents were lawyers and his mother was a family lawyer, working divorce cases and sometimes she would work with custody cases. 

They were talking about cases Iwaizumi’s mother had told him about and talking about how he could ask his mom some questions if he wanted him too. Iwaizumi was to get along with, he went with the flow with a lot of things and was fun to work with. It was calming and he was just finishing his first cup of black coffee when Oikawa came in. 

It was a similar outfit to the one yesterday, dark navy blue fitting pants that just did wonders, and a gray champion sweater with the collar from an undershirt, defining the unblemished skin. He didn't have glasses on today but maybe they wouldn't have worked with this outfit as they did the last one. His hair must always look that soft and fluffy, but Iwaizumi couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that there was still no hair out of place, he could see the wind from outside blowing the trees around and though it was light, there was no way he could just...look like that. 

“Oh damn it, ok rock, paper, scissors” 

“Wait what, why?” 

“Just do it, 3, 2,1 go!” 

Matsukawa held his hand out and it was scissors, while Iwaizumi held a rock. He was still so confused, why was this a thing? and why did it look like the “rock” of iwaizumi’s hand physically hurt Mattsun? 

“God damn it, I lose, fine whatever” he looked disappointed and turned to face the coffee machine with a slight glare. 

“What just happened?” 

“I'll explain later, just go take his order” Mattsun sighed as he looked over his shoulder to the brunette who was smiling like he knew an inside joke the other didn't. 

“Good morning Mattsun! Suga-chan and oh I never did get your name” 

“Iwaizumi” 

“First or last?”

“Uh my last name..”

“Well what's your first name?”

“Why would I tell you that?” the employee took a defense stance and crossed his arms, glaring at the customer whose smile turned into a pout. 

“Well you know my name don't you? It's only a fair trade”

“Who says I remember your name?”

“Rude Iwa-chan!” 

This new nickname made him raise an eyebrow, he knew that Oikawa had a tendency to give nicknames, Suga-chan, Yaha-chan, whoever Makii was and Mattsun, he just didn't assume he was going to gain one so fast. He heard Mattsun muffle a laugh and snicker at the pair. 

“Are you going to order or not?” 

“Yeah yeah, a Venti caramel iced latte with, 8 shots espresso, 1 pump mocha, nonfat, extra whip, with exactly 4 shakes of cinnamon stirred in, with breve, 5 pump vanilla”

“That comes out to $10.57” but before you could finish Oikawa had already handed him the exact amount. “You know of you didn't add all the extra shit you wouldn’t have to pay 10 bucks for one drink” 

“I'll have you know Iwa-chan that i don't mind, especially if it's made right” Oikawa pointed a finger at the other, 

“Yeah, except nobody can make the damn drink right” Mattsun glares as he adds the cinnamon to the drink.

“Language!” Suga called out and mothered from the back room.

“Well it's not my fault, you don't make it right, it's not that hard!” Oikawa turns his head and if he had longer hair he probably would have given him a sassy hair flip, like highschool girls. 

“Says you, why don't you come back here and make it then”

“I would but I have other things to do, and it's what you get paid for, you make it” 

Mattsun scoffed at him and went back to making the abomination. “And don't add to much vanilla Mattsun, I don't want my teeth to rot!” 

“Then why order something out of Willy Wonka’s chocolate factory?!”

“It’s coffee! Not chocolate.”

“Whatever here you go, your Highness” the dark-haired man handed the other his drink and his face lit up. He may not have ordered chocolate but he looked at the drink like it was the golden ticket to the chocolate factory. 

He took a small sip and Iwaizumi cringed, with everything in that drink it was amazing Oikawa still had teeth, and they were white and perfectly straight. How many dentist appointments did he have to go to for them to look that white?

“Well done Matsun, it’s not half bad”

“Oh do tell, oh wise one. What's wrong with it now?” 

“The vanilla, as always you add too much, but I guess it's extra cinnamon you added that evens it out. Not as good as the ones Suga make, but it should suffice til practice. Thanks Matsun” He said, staring at the drink as he criticized it, he looked up and smiled, blowing a kiss to Mattsun and leaving with a peace sign. 

Once the brunette had left Iwauzumi gave a confused “wtf” face at Mattsun who was rolling his eyes at oikawa’s antic’s “So are you gonna explain the rock, paper, scissor game?” 

“It’s a Haikyuu tradition, when a known grumpy or picky customer comes in then it's a fast game of rock paper scissors and the winner takes the order and the loser makes it. Unless your Yahaba, he's the baby here so he is the only exception.” 

“Oh so that's what that was” they laughed and Mattsun continued “yeah all the workers know about it so it's a fun little game we play, you won so I made the drink” 

“But I don't really know how to make drinks besides the basics so i'm not too sure what I would have done”

“Only the basics? we should change that, here i'll show you” Mattsun pulled iwaizumi by the arm over towards the machines, they spent the rest of the morning making random coffee drinks and tasting them to make sure they were actually good. 

Oikawa couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. Well, hanamaki was determined to force him to stop no matter what.

“Would you shut up about him!”

“But Makki!” he whined as he pressed his face into a pillow. 

“So i get it hes hot, he bullies you and that's obviously your type”

Oikawa whines get louder, maybe ranting to Makii was a bad idea, but who else was he going to go too? It was Tuesday and no he didn't have classes but he had practice and it was his catch-up day. Instead of being at his home or the library working on his astronomy assignment he was sitting on Makii’s bed in his dorm talking about the new cafe worker. 

Iwaizumi, that's all he knew, he knew that the man had dazzling green eyes and a strong build, like strong, he looked more built then some of the dudes on his team, maybe even rivaled Bokuto and that was saying something. The black shirt he wore under the green apron just showed off his biceps. The first time Oikawa saw him at the register, he almost stopped at the door and if he had anything in his hand he would have dropped it. 

Iwaizumi. 

Iwa-chan. 

The nickname just made sense, Iwaizumi could be such a mouth full, and because he didn't know the first name then iwa-chan would just have to do for now. Maybe his attraction was just based on appearance, but he would just have to get Suga or Mattsun to spill about him before the man works again. He needed to know about his personality, his life, he needed to know about him before he got too invested. 

He would just pry some information out of Suga and he would be decently helpful, but he would pry some other info from Mattsun and he wouldn't spill much saying “if he wanted to know go ask him yourself” But Makii would be working at least one shift with him and he could just bother something out of him. 

“You do not know my type at all”

“Uh huh, so its not tan and built, most the time at least the same height as you, not exactly aloof but not exactly the friendliest person you’ve ever met, hard working, and someone who isn't afraid to call you out on your bullshit” Hanamaki stated matter-of-factly. 

Oikawa stared at the other, ok so maybe he did know his type but like hell was he going to admit that. He grumbled and threw the pillow at the other's face. So what if the new worker at the cafe was exactly his type, so what if he would see him some morning when he went in to spend 10 dollars on coffee. 

He just needed to go bother Suga or Mattsun later and form a plan from there. 

For now he needed to work on homework and get ready for Volleyball practice. He was the captain, the official setter for the past three years. And sure it was quite hard to handle the training hours and the work of college, it's a lot harder than it was in high school, but he made it work, if he didn't sleep for 35 hours then that was just a fact of life to him. Sleep was unnecessary anyways. 

Why sleep when you could drink coffee. Yes he knew that it was not a substitute for sleep but it sure as hell helped him not want to sleep when his eyes felt heavy and he had three different projects to do and a game in 2 days, sleep was not a necessity until 8 hours before the game. And everything in between he needed to give his full attention. Coffee may be the reason he dies but as of right now it's the only reason he's alive and doing everything he wants in life. 

Volleyball and studying to be an Astrophysicist. 

He fell in love with the stars as a child, looking up at them and counting them and studying the constellations and what they meant, and what they meant to different religions and cultures. He was in love with the idea of the big gas fiery balls thousands of miles away, in love with the fact that they shined so bright and because they did he could see and study them. As a kid, his life goal was to be able to touch one. To be the first person to touch a star. 

Now as he grew he knew he couldn't actually touch them, he would die. And on some nights when he looked at them he didn't think it was such a bad way to die. But he was doing the best he could to get as close as possible to his dream. 

Volleyball was his passion, his outlet, his getaway, and his safe haven. He loved the sport, the feeling after the ball leaves your palm and you can see it, see the spiker give their all like you have to hit the ball. To get it past the other defenses and win the point. It was an amazing feeling. 

Volleyball was home. He had made a family out of the members of the team. He knew their life story and knew how it affects them now, how to draw out the best in them to make the best of the game. He knew how to push their buttons in a subtle way to bring out their competitive side, or how to get them to cool down after the other team said something to rile them up. He was the best person on the team to get Bokuto out of his moods (second best to Akaashi)

He couldn't pick one. Not until he was forced to give up one for the other. 

If he had to sacrifice sleep for his love and his passion then he would. After all that's what coffee was for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked seeing a bit of Oikawa's gay panic, and a insight to how he thinks/what he does.


	3. Getting to Know Without Knowing

Chapter Three ~ Getting to Know Without Knowing

Oikawa wanted to know whatever he could about the new barista, and after two days of annoying Mattsun he gave up the little information he did know.

Iwaizumi's parents were lawyers. He's a Junior in business. He's a fast learner and friendly.

That wasn't much to go on… did he like sports? Well me must like something to have those muscles. Did he like Volleyball? Did he believe in Aliens? Would he like stargazing, god Oikawa hoped he at least liked the stars and all their beauty.

All of his friends were no help. Even Suga didn't know much (or wouldn't let up any useful information) Sure he could ask some of this stuff himself. But wouldn't it be weird if he just walked up and asked if he likes to stare up at the stars and wonder if life coexisted with them in the depths of the universe.

Well yeah it was. Sure if someone asked Oikawa that he would probably go on a 10 hour tangent about the stars and all of their names and all of the constellations that would be in the sky that night and how he would LOVE to go stargazing with someone. Anyone.

But that was just him. This is Iwa-chan we’re talking about. And he doesn't really know Iwa-chan all that well. And that's the problem. The question of the day. How do we get to know this man? How to captive his attention, and get him to open up and maybe get a smile out of him.

This was what was on Oikawa’s mind. And it stayed that way for the rest of the day.

Iwaizumi went in for work at his now normal time, not early but just before he was late. It's been almost two weeks and that was all the time he needed to get adjusted to the new schedule and make it a habit. He was familiar with the scent of coffee lingering on his clothes, familiar with his co-workers, and they're all too smiling, cheery, morning people faces in the early hours of the morning. (Mattsun not included. he hates morning almost as much as Iwaizumi)

It was two hours into his shift, he had just finished his first cup of coffee when Mattsun came over from the back, looked at him for a solid minute. questioning either Iwaizumi or himself, and the barista didn't know which one it was but he did know it was making him uncomfortable.

"Hey, Iwaizumi I've got a question for ya," he said leaning against the wall not exactly meeting his eyes. Iwaizumi took a glance at him and grunted in acknowledgment.

"What is your.. uh favorite kind of cookie?" Matsukawa visibly cringed at the words as they flew out of his mouth. The one in question stopped, looked over to see if he had grown another head, and raised an eyebrow.

"uh.. have a reason for asking that kinda question?"

"well.. in all truth it's for-" but that sentence was finished in muffled grunts behind Sugawara's hand. He appeared out of the blue and was just in time it seemed. The silver-haired man gave Matsukawa a hard look, they had their own conversation for a moment before and he turned back to Iwaizumi.

"it's because we are taking a.. uh survey for the cafe, Ukai might be adding a new dessert and we wanted to get opinions" the all sweet smile and a hand that still was on Mattsuns mouth spoke of different reasons. But if he wasn't supposed to know, he wouldn't dwell on it. "well of you need to know it’s white chocolate macadamia nut cookies, nothing all that special"

"ah, those are amazing! I always loved it when my Mom used to bake those. Good taste, uh Thank you"

Suga didn't wait for a response as he dragged the other to the back room and he could hear the exasperated sighs and the insistent bickering until they walked out. Mattsun looked like he just got a "talking too" and Suga went back to working with a bright smile on his face.

This was only the beginning of the madness that would continue this week.

The questions continued. And they got weirder every time. Sometimes Suga would wiggle his way into getting iwaizumi to talk and then ask a random question that had no relevance to what they were talking about. Sometimes it was Makki who looked like he was giving a speech about road kill with the most unbothered expression, Yahaba didn't even bother with a conversation would he come in for his shift, look at the elder and ask him the question, Smile and walk away like he didn't just ask what Iwaizumi’s favorite holiday candy was. What did that even mean? And it wasn't even the weirdest thing.

They all just asked questions like

“Yo Iwaizumi, would you rather live in Alaska or Argentina”

“Do you think aliens are real? Yes or no”

“What’s your Hogwarts house? You seem like the atypical Hufflepuff, ya know like you're just a big sweetheart but you don't want people to think it...am I wrong?”

and the last one being the weirdest

“What is your shoe size?’

“Ya know that can be taken two different ways.”

“My man, you do look like your packing but that's not the point” Makki chuckled and shook his head, Iwaizumi was just about to go on break but the other caught up to him and asked him his question of the day.

“I'm a size 10.5, again you're asking why?”

“You’ll find out”

“Way to be ominous, what is with everyone asking questions this week? First Matsun and Suga and now Yahaba and you? Is this some initiation thing?”

Makki fell forward laughing his ass off, the brunette just stood there awkwardly wanting to escape to his car to get away from the embarrassment and just people. It’s called a break for a reason.

“Ah, no it’s not some weird initiation but I'm sure you’ll figure it out soon, your smart just connect the pieces and it will all come together.”

“Again, why to stay ominous”

“It is what it is”

“Am I allowed hints?”

“I guess that wasn't against the rules”

“What rules-”

“Here’s your hint! So listen up.” Makki raised his voice a little to speak over Iwaizumi’s question

“Getting to know you without actually knowing you” the man held his hands up and acted like he was presenting something like a new business idea to his boss

“What the hell does that mean? You guys are just asking questions and trying to know me?”

“Not us, its for a friend”

“Who? ”

“Now that my friend is confidential information, top secret”

“Top secret yet everyone seems to know but me”

“Makki get in here! We have orders and a coffee machine!”

“Duty calls” Makki snickered and did a little salute before leaving Iwaizumi to his own devices. God he just wanted a nap. No wonder Oikawa drank those sugar rushes in a cup of coffee drinks.

but then again Oikawa seemed to be part of a different breed, he was just built differently. Oikawa has that presence that makes you want to punch him or respect him. Iwaiunmi doesn’t know where he stands on the spectrum. But he did admire him in a way. The man knew what he wanted and went for it, college level volleyball, studying to look at spacey things and basically be an astronaut that doesn't leave the ground. He knows he's good and it's ok for him to be a prick about it cause it's true and it shows when he's on the court or if you look at the straight A grades. (he knows this because Oikawa loves to brag about good grades to suga and rant about matches and show video’s if its not too crowded and busy)

But that also makes him want to punch the other. He’s too perfect, the hair, the shitty personality, the school and grades, have straight wins for an entire season and killer serve he had perfected by highschool, it was too perfect and too good. It was annoying because there shouldn't be a thing as perfect yet here Oikawa Toru was, being as perfect as can be and being so damn graceful about it. Maybe he just doesn't know him well enough but it just doesn't make sense to Iwaizumi. To have his shit together all the time would be so exhausting but there were no eye bags, no blishes, no major signs of fatigue when he walks into the cafe, just endless nicknames and a smile that's a little too wide on some days.

Oikawa Toru was a bit of a mystery. Its intrigued Iwaizumi but prying into the other about things like that weren't exactly his forte, unlike his co-workers.

“Oikawa I am not asking that” Makki didn't even look up from his phone, ignoring the pleading puppy face Oikawa has on full display.

“Makki please please please! This one is important I promise! I need to know this”

“Like you needed to know his favorite cookie? Or Argentina or Alaska?”

“Hey cookies are important at my house, Plus now I know that he doesn't have a nut allergy, and Yes Argentina or Alaska are very important questions! My favorite pro volleyball team is from Argentina and I needed to know! Again there is more to that question! Alaska is freezing while Argentina is nice warm and hot in the summers, it barely gets to 14 degrees in alaska. He said Argentina which mean we can route for the better team and i know he likes heat more than the cold”

“Wow that one psychology class you took freshman year really did something to you didnt it”

“I can't tell if that was an insult or if you were saying I am smart in the rudest way possible. ”

“I said what i said, take it as you like ”

“It's a compliment then!” Oikawa smiles and crosses his arms like he won the argument. When there wasn't really anything to argue about. He sat proud for a beat before realizing the distraction he had fell for.

“Makki Pleaseeeee this is the VERY last question” He went back to begging and pouting “I’m not letting thing go so easily, just one more and i wont ask anything from you for the rest of the month”

“That means nothing to me there only 9 days left of this month”

“Nine days of me saying nothing at all, not a peep. Promise!”

“Fine, what was the question again”

“I asked your stupid question,” was the first thing that came out of Hanamaki’s mouth when he came through the door, already knowing Oikawa would be sprawled on the floor of their living room. Paper littering the carpet and studying and doing homework that wasn't open till next week, more studying. His usual.

“Oh? What did he say?” The brunette looked up from his work, his glasses falling slightly from the sudden movement.

“You do know I hate you when you make me do things like this, he gave me the weirdest look and thought I was asking him about his dick size.”

“Well, I mean how did you ask him?”

“When he went for a break, thought he was just gonna dip for the rest of the day after that,” Makki laughed at the memory of Iwaizumi’s uncomfortable face and every time he looked at the other he looked like he was trying to solve the meaning of life.

“Such a weirdo Makki-chan”

“Says the one who wants to know what his shoe size is”

“Well are you gonna tell me or not?”

“10.5”

“Good to know” Oikawa smiled and turned back to his studies

“So what was with that question?”

“Oh nothing you need to worry about Makki-chan” Oikawa said in a sing-song voice even though he didn't look up from a paper that had scribbles or mathematics and weird calculations on it

“Oh my god, you piece of shit! You were asking for a dick size!” Makki dropped his bag on the couch

“Was not!” The man on the floor all but yelled like a child getting accused of breaking the vase.

“Huh, then what was it for, cause i know for a fact it wasn’t to get him new shoes”

“Confidential information Makki-chan! Mind your own, don't you have homework to do?!”

“Don't you have volleyball practice to get to?”

“Shit it's already 5:30”

“Yeah so get your shit together and get your flat ass to practice before your late”

“Rude!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa get everything he needed to know. Now its game time. 
> 
> I like low-key project my Oikawa Kinnie-ness into this chapter if that makes sense lol 
> 
> I do hope your enjoying how this is turning out! I quite like it so far and I am in love with this ship.


	4. Game Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry its been a while hasnt it? Ive been busy with my Bokuaka book and i was stuck on describing Oikawa's playing style, i hope you like this tho
> 
> alot kinda happens cause I want this book to move forward.

Chapter Four ~ Game Time

Today was game day. In more than one way.

Oikawa had a volleyball game today, With the school's archenemy and biggest rival. It was going to be one of the biggest games of the season for the university. It wasn’t exactly a life or death game but to the team members on both sides of the net it was everything. Oikawa is the starting line up setter and has been since the second trimester of his freshman year. He has spent two and a half years building up a rivalry and tension with the other team. He knew most of them by name and made fun of them constantly, they did the same. He has been preparing his team for this win for months. All the other players were aware of this and have their own vendetta against some of the players or just the other school in general. Everyone was prepared and hyped for the game tonight.

Tooru and he had today off from classes so there was nothing to do but worry and overthink about all the possibilities. Catch up on some school and perfect his essay that was due Monday night. By midday, he had enough. It was a home game, there was no traveling anywhere other than to the gym. The game didn't start till 5 pm and it was only 1. He would need to get ready and be at the gym for warm-up at 3:45. He had time to kill.

Besides this rivalry game, he had another game plan to set into motion. It involved his favorite barista. Iwaizumi. He was going to ask him about volleyball and ask if he wants to come to watch his game. He has to be smooth about it though. He has to be cool and charming. He has a plan. And should it not be executed flawlessly he will probably die of embarrassment.

The bell above the door chimes and Iwaizumi looks up with an already automated greeting “Hello welcome to haikyuu cafe what can I get yo-”

“My usual Iwa-chan!” skipped to the font and didn't hesitate to interrupt him.

I’m sorry all i remember about your “usual” is it has cinnamon in it, so again, what can I get for you crappykawa”

“Fine if your having trouble remembering it, a Venti caramel iced latte with, 8 shots espresso, 1 pump mocha, nonfat, extra whip, with exactly 4 shakes of cinnamon stirred in, with breve, 5 pump vanilla”

Iwa’s eye twitched as the male in front of him finished recited his absolutely ridiculous order and it twitches again when he opened his mouth again.

“Don't think I didn't notice that you called me crappykawa, that is so rude iwa-chan, what kinda customer service is that, I should tell Suga-chan about that”

“Tell me what Oikawa?” Suga came out from the back with curiosity and a perfectly arched eyebrow.

“Oh, Mr. refreshing! There you are, Iwa-chans being mean to me and I just wanted to come in and say hi before my game”

Suga grinned and went to probably tell iwaizumi to not be rude because Oikawa may be a shithead but he was a customer until he looked at the order. He raised his brow for a different reason now. “Oikawa Tooru that better not be your order”

“Shit” The brunette mumbled and Iwaizumi looked up at suga, “is he on restrictions now?”

Well, there went his plan and also his drink, Suga already going to scold him for trying, and from the way his features twisted into a scowl he wasn't going to get out of being scolded for a while. He completely ignored Iwaizumi’s question.

“Tooru you have a game today, You know you can't drink your sugar rush on crack on game days, don't look at me like that you know your coach has told me and most of the staff on campus about it and don't think i don't know that you came in here when you knew iwaizumi was working because he doesn't know about your lack of self-control and your restrictions. Tea Oikawa, maybe some whole milk, no I don't want to see your puppy dog eyes, it doesn't work.”

“But Sugaaaaa-channnn”

“No I don't want to hear it, either get a NONE caffeine drink or go do your pre-game pep talk.”

Iwaizumi watching, going back and forth between Suga who looked pissed, and Oikawa pouting, a mother giving hell to her child for trying to sneak cookies out of the cookie jar. It was quite funny and this was the moment he knew he did not want to ever get on Suga’s bad side.

“Iwaizumi I don't care how much he begs, if he says anything about games he can not have his usual drink, only non-caffeine beverages. Got it”

“Uh yes sir”

“Perfect”

“Fine fine, if I order chamomile tea, will you and Daichi go to my game today later? It's against Tohoku University and you know I hate their incompetent setter, not to mention it's our schools biggest rival.”

“I don't know if Daichi can but what time is it? I might be able to”

“It starts at 5, Iwa-chan do you like volleyball?” The chocolate brunette turns his attention to the other male, this is where his plan comes to play even if it is slightly ruined.

“I played in High School”

“Oh great! What position?”

“I was the ace in my third year”

“Oh, so that's why you look so strong, Have you always been this built? What steroid did they have you on?”

“None, I don't need borderline crack to play, Were you always this tall? What kinda milk did they give you? Oh wait you don't like anything actually good for you”

“Ugh, rude!”

Suga holds in his laugh for .7 seconds before he bursts out laughing, and you can hear Mattsun from the storage room howling, and even yahaba who was cleaning tables had handed over his mouth. Of course, everyone in the building was eavesdropping. This wasn't part of the plan and now Oikawa was sputtering and flushed red. Dying of embarrassment it was.

“Fine, I was gonna ask if you would like to come, but now I'm not going to invite you, you too suga! The betrayal, I don't need any of you there anyway. And when I win I'll be coming in for my regular drink and I don't want to hear anything about it, and it better be made right!” The setter pouted and crossed his arms, turned his nose up, and walked out.

Iwaizumi would have to convince himself later that he did not stare at Oikawa's ass, and he would also convince himself that he did not think that his pout was cute. He did not think that, and he definitely didn't stare longer than necessary.

Once it had quieted down from Oikawa's scene and the said male was long gone Suga turned to him as they were both cleaning up the machines and counters, “hey that was a good one, but seriously do you want to go see our universities “Great King” I always try to go to his games and I know he actually wants us there”

Iwaizumi didn’t have to think much about this offer, he had heard a bit about the monster that was the great king and the incredible power he held on the court. He wouldn't admit it but he wanted to see if it was true or if it was just dramatic fangirls.

“I wouldn't mind, It should be entertaining,” Hajime said as nonchalantly as he could.

“Does that invitation extend to us Suga-san?” Mattsun asked and yahaba behind him gave him his own version of puppy dogs eyes (yes Oikawa taught him that and it almost always works)

“Yes, of course, You know Oikawa loves an audience, so let's finish closing so we can head out” Suga smiled.

“Did he ever say which gym?” Suga looked at his phone to see if the setter had finally answered his text. There were about 7 messages that stayed on delivered. Iwaizumi could see that the silver-haired male was getting impatient and frustrated.

“Suga-san volleyball home games are always in Gym 2, come on before we're late, he’ll never let us live it down.” Mattsun walked ahead with his hands in his pockets, he was sure of the path and didn’t wait up. 

Makii continues where mattsun left off “You forget he doesn't look at his phone before big games, he won't even notice you texted him, bet he's too far into his head to even notice his phone went off.” Mattsun continued rolling his eyes at the thought of Oikawa looking at his phone.

“Yeah yeah, I just want to make sure… Yahaba hurry up!”

“I'm coming, I'm coming!”

“What were you doing, fixing your pretty boy hair?” iwaizumi looked back at the other who was jogging to catch up with the group.“

“I do not have pretty boy hair”

“Oh you so do” Mattsun joined in, they bickered back and forth and the youngest member of the group looked over to Suga looking for help.

“Oh yahaba, you definealty have pretty boy hair” Suga snickered and petted the younger's hair carefully as to not to mess with the styling too much.

They bickered about hairstyles and until they went through the open gym doors and were in the hallways, they could hear the announcers call out the home team and most of the crowd roaring to hype up their players.

“Come on we have to get a good spot!” Yahaba went forward and pushed through some of the lingering people and carefully passed the seats up to the railing. The others following his trail. 

He had always looked up to Oikawa when it came to volleyball, he was one of his biggest supporters since highschool and was actually upset that he didn’t go pro. He didn't understand at the time but now understands that going professional would be too much of a strain on his knee and would probably mess it up more and end his career early. Oikawa had told Yahaba that volleyball is volleyball and as long as he can play it doesn't bother him as much anymore, he wants to definitely play for all of college rather than go full out and be a professional athlete and get injured 2 years in and never play again.

Yahaba could understand his decision and support him as much as he could. Oikawa left him starstruck because he is everything he wants to be when it comes to being an athlete. But he wasn't jealous or envious, he was happy to be able to witness the “Great King” and to say that he even trained under him at one point was enough. He just wants to support his senpai.

“Captains!” a referee called and Oikawa left his team to head over and the other captain Iwazumi didn't recognize did the same.

They stare down at each other, the gym quiets down, the other unnamed captain puts his hand out lazily and grins, “oi, don't be stingy Oikawa, Shake?”

“I'm not a dog, Daishou. Ready to get your ass handed to you?” Oikawa declares and he smirks, reaching his own hand out and you can feel the tension from where the crowd stands.

Once they shake hands Oikawa wipes his hand on his shorts like he's disgusted and his teammates know he is being dramatic as he sticks his tongue out in false disgust. He does it just to get a reaction out of the other team, it always works, Daishou clenches his hand and repeats what the other did and does the same and wipes his hand on his shirt.

“The captain to grab the ball first, team starts off, you know the drill, ready?” The referee said as he got himself ready to throw the ball up, Iwaizumi could immediately see where this was going and who had an advantage, Oikawa almost towered over Daishou, at least 4 inches taller, and as everyone in the gym already knew Oikawa’s team started.

It's a fairly normal game at first, he was not seeing the hype and was beginning to think that they were just rumors. Sure Oikawa had an overwhelming presence on the court and was someone completely different from the college student that basically ordered crack for coffee, he was serious and was pushing his team, bringing out some of their best qualities and malinputling them as he saw fit to get the response he wanted. He was definitely an amazing captain and knew his team like the back of his hand, they were 2 points ahead of the other team in the first set and were three points away from taking the first set.

It was then that he suddenly heard the gym go quiet and the other team began to brace themselves, hajime didn't understand til he looked over at who’s turn it was to serve. Oikawa stood with the ball in his hand and he was staring directly at the other team libero, he pointed at them and then began his pre-serve routine. When the ball went up he and oikawa ran up to meet it, he finally understood what was so special. What made this dude the “Great King” his form was perfection, and when his hand connected to the ball for a split second and it slammed inside the court and flew past the libero’s face, it was astonishing. Iwaizumi could heard the noise around him, could hear his friends yelling for their friend, but iwaizumi was replaying that serve over and over, it was inches away for the libero’s face, the absolute precision and control he had over the ball that only net his hand the a millisecond be from it was over the net and pounded into the floor.

“That's Oikawa Tooru, the “Great King” Suga whispered into Iwaizumi’s ear.

Oikawa smirk grew as he was given the ball back from his service ace, this time he point the captain and began his routine again, he didn’t lie and sent the ball down towards Daishou and he tried his best to receive it but it bounced off his wrist wrong and flew out of the court. His teammates told him “don't mind” and patted his back.

They were getting frustrated and it wasn't hard to tell why Oikawa could win the whole game with just his serves, they were sure to be services aces every time, every time he had near-perfect form and it was executed exquisitely and beyond compare.

The third time the libero flimsy received the ball and the rest of the team scrambled to get the ball to the setter, they had their ace spike the ball and Oikawa’s middle received the ball to Oikawa, the ball once again connected with Oikawa’s hands but this time it wasn’t harsh and commanding it was tame and light but powerfully sent to a spiker in a perfect arch, the spiker delivered the ball to the opposite side of the court and with that a whistle blew and their team had taken the first set.

Iwaizumi understood now. He understood the man's arrogance, and confidence, he had a reason to be proud and he could back up his words and prove more than his words did. This was “The Great King” of the court and of this university.

Needless to say, Oikawa’s team won and left the other team in the dust in the second set. 19 - 25 was the final score, the other team didn't look heartbroken but more frustrated and the captain and setter were death glaring at the brunette who was congratulating his team. They both were at the top of Oikawa's shit-talking and they let it get to them. 

With the confidence only royalty possessed he left his team and strutted up to the other side of the net, he leered at them and said “Next time you should go full out from the start. Maybe then you’ll have a chance against us.”

He gave the smile he usually gave his fangirls, a cute and innocent smile that did not make him look like a menace at all, Daishou snarled but Tooru was already heading back to his team to thank the audience and supporters.

“Thank you for coming!”

“That was such an amazing game Oikawa!”

“Awwh thank you”

“Can i get a picture?”

“Of course”

Right before he could bend down a little to get a good angle and have the girl take a picture Something tackled him to the floor.. Or someone.

“Ow ow ow what the heck!?” the setter yelped as he fell to the floor with two people laying on top of him. “Tooru you show off, getting all those service aces!” yahaba said and Suga who was the second person to tackle the other said something along the lines of “You bad bitch!!”

“Are they uh, always like this?” Iwaizumi looked over to Mattsun, he nodded and shrugged “it's a weird tradition they have.” like that explained everything.

They pulled eachother off the floor and spoke about the highlights of the game and jumped like school girls when they were talking about some part of the game that was intense and exciting. Once Iwaizumi was about to pull out his phone and wait for something else to happen Oikawa called for him.

“Iwa-chan! What did you think?”

He looked up and their eyes met, but it was only for a second before he shrugged nonchalantly “That was pretty cool”

“That's it?”

“You act like i've never seen or played volleyball before”

“Well yeah..”

“Kawa! Come on, coach is looking for you!” a male with black hair and golden eyes called after him and oikawa looked apologetically to his friends, “Ok ok!” he yelled back to the other.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow! Thanks for coming again!” and he gave Suga and Yahaba a side hug before running off.

Ever since that game, Oikawa became more..prominent in his life. When Iwaizumi had said that he saw Oikawa popping up before he didn't think much of it. Now it's just become suspicious. Now he's not just the school pretty boy that is almost everywhere Iwaizumi looks, now he is the school pretty boy that is outside his classes talking animatedly to another student and parked three cars away from him. He was in the library when Iwaizumi was looking for a safe place to study. He was silently taking up space beside Iwaizumi and it was a subtle change that after a few weeks it was normal.

Oikawa even joined him at his table when studying, even though on those days neither one of them studied. He didn't notice it at first, he just thought that because he never knew him before he never noticed him before. That was Iwaizumi’s reasoning until Oikawa was starting to become a constant presence that was at his side. People were starting to notice.

Mattsun was the first to say something, “so..You and Oikawa have been hanging out alot”

“I uh, don't think so”

“Sure” Mattsun dragged out the word and it was obviously laced with sarcasm but dropped the subject.

When the setter had come in during midday looking a little more tired and a little less put together iwaizumi knew he was going to be in a mood. He wasn't really in the mood to put up with it and turned to Suga who was at his side making a cup of hot cocoa for a blonde girl. Once he handed it to her and wished her a good day they quickly played the game.

Rock

Paper

Scissors

“I win!” Suga cheered

“Ughhh, you cheat”

“Do not, I'll go take his order”

“I've never made his ridiculous drink before though” Iwa exasperated

“Try your best sweetie” Suga gave an empathic smile and turned towards Oikawa.

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa as he ordered and regretted not calling out of work for the day. He repeated the order as he made it, he could hear the silver-haired male and brunette chatting. He hoped he wouldn't get his ass chewed out by the setter, he's seen the way he complains about the others and he doesn't want to hear how bad his drink is. Can he blame it on the fact he's still technically new.

“A Venti caramel iced latte with, 8 shots espresso, 1 pump mocha, nonfat, extra whip, with exactly 4 shakes of cinnamon stirred in, with breve, 5 pump vanilla” Iwaizumi repeated the order as he handed it to the ‘customer’ and sighed. The two of them ogled the drink and Oikawa lifted a brow as he held it.

“It's not poisoned is it?”

“If I wanted you dead I wouldn’t poison you” Iwaizumi deadpanned.

“I knew you cared about me!” the chocolate brunette giggled and looked down at the drink in his hands, he spun it in a 360 and carefully looked at it, judging it.

“Are you gonna drink it or not?”

“It looks good Iwa-chan! Let's see how it taste” being as dramatic as possible, he holds the suspense talking a long sip and closes his eyes. When he opens them again he looks dumbstruck.

“It's perfect, its taste just like its supposed to”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was def Iwa-chan's gay panic chapter, he next chapter they will finally get somewhere, hopefully lol 
> 
> Don't forget top follow me on twitter for random updates and just to vibe with me @heapllieos

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder, I have never had that (Oikawa's) drink before in my life, I just threw a bunch of things together and called it a thing. please don't go ask someone to make it or try it. I'm sure its disgusting.


End file.
